


Танго

by Limlis



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, Songfic, South America, Tango
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limlis/pseuds/Limlis
Summary: Зарождение танго как жанра искусства. Трудовые иммигранты, недостаток женского внимания, маленькие душные бары. И танец
Kudos: 1





	Танго

— Шнайдер, ты пойдешь в «Розу» сегодня вечером?

Пауль нарисовался рядом так внезапно, что Кристоф даже вздрогнул. Притерся близко-близко, вклинился лицом, еще немного — и они столкнутся носами. Кристоф оторопело, со скрытой злостью всматривался в глаза напротив: сейчас они были серыми. Устал. Они все устали.

Шел уже третий год, как они погибали под жарким и душным солнцем Города Ветров¹. Иссушая кожу под этим самым солнцем и этими самыми ветрами, задыхаясь от огромного количества работы, забивая легкие цинком и запахом тухлой рыбы. Полгода назад они похоронили Мартина — бедного парнишку придавило упавшим бревном, месяц назад травмировался Эрик, и неизвестно было до сих пор, сможет ли он ходить. Работы, которой и так было много, работы тяжелой: разгрузи, погрузи, принеси — и так долгие часы во влажной духоте под крики чаек, стало еще больше. Единственной радостью, отдушиной для всей их команды был паб. Недалеко от порта и судостроительной верфи, он мог похвастаться пивом — настоящим, вкусным пивом, милыми темнокожими официантками и шумным оркестром, играющим по вечерам там нечто веселое и ненавязчивое. Они все любили погостить в пабе вечерком, пропустить по паре кружек пива, а после разбрестись кто куда по своим лачугам, чтобы утром снова всматриваться в синий горизонт, туда, где была родина.

Насчет сегодняшнего похода в паб Кристоф уверен не был. Ушибленная, проткнутая металлическим прутом рука пульсировала болью каждое мгновение, и можно было даже отсчитывать пульс по этой четкой, осязаемой пульсации. Кристоф чувствовал себя не очень хорошо, а завтра нужно было работать так же, как и сегодня, и он не представлял, как можно будет проделать подобное, если к утру рука распухнет. Было бы куда лучше упасть на свою кровать с серыми простынями и попытаться выспаться в извечной духоте, может, сходить к океану, поболтав кистью в соленой воде. Но не пиво, музыка и официантки. И не Пауль.

Кристоф до сих пор не знал, как к нему относится их негласный лидер. Пауль то критиковал так, что горели уши, то льнул, обычно пьяный, как к единственному и родному брату, смеясь, рассказывая что-то из своей прошлой беззаботной жизни. Эти истории Кристоф послушать любил. Обидные и колкие замечания — нет. Зачастую необоснованные, к тому же. Но напряжение вызывали даже не они, а неопределенность. Кристоф любил, чтобы все было четко: да — да, нет — нет. С Паулем так не получалось. Пауль умел быть обаятельным чертенком в один миг, и злобной, ядовитой фурией в другой. К Паулю было неприменимо понятие о черном и белом, он был буйно и непредсказуемо реагирующей со всем смесью, серой с частыми вкраплениями чего-то яркого и едкого.

И Кристоф решил, что лучше он будет держаться отстраненно, чем пытаться пробраться под этот толстый панцирь, бесконечный слой защиты, туда, где Пауль явно прятал что-то уязвимое. Так, наверно, было проще.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, мусоля неряшливый узелок бинта. Ну, куска старой тряпки, из тех, что им удалось найти почище. — Я думал отдохнуть.  
— Ну вот промоем твою рану боевую парой пинт — и сразу отдыхать! Я тебя лично проведу!

А глаза у Пауля уже светлели, снова превращались из темно-серых в какой-то непонятный оттенок карего. Любопытная особенность, в которой Кристоф никак не мог уловить закономерностей. Ему казалось, что Пауль издевается над ним и в этом тоже: его глаза становились опасными и темными тогда, когда, казалось, не было для этого ни одной веской причины, и наоборот — добрели и светлели, когда сам Кристоф был готов нарваться на хорошую драку.

Что еще его бесило в Пауле — это ничтожные шансы на победу в споре. Точнее, спорить с ним было просто бессмысленно: по итогу все равно идиотом оставался ты, даже если получалось убедить Пауля в его неправоте. Правда, Кристоф уже и не помнил, когда такое было в последний раз.

Пауль не сдавал позиции, не отступался от задуманного и в целом часто вел себя, как ишак, который не сдвинется с места, пока не подпалишь ему под хвостом раскаленной кочергой.

— Я подумаю.

Надо было сказать что-нибудь. Что-нибудь, лишь бы от него отвязались. Вокруг плеча, у локтевого сгиба обернулись тонкие, казавшиеся раскаленными пальцы, и Кристоф снова смотрел в серые глаза своего врага. Или друга?

— Подумай — и приходи.

На губах у Пауля — насмешливая улыбка, но глаза остаются холодными. Рука у Кристофа пульсирует болью все сильнее с каждым часом, и теперь к боли в ней добавляется и нехорошее предчувствие где-то у желудка.

Набойки сапогов звонко стучат по камням мостовой, отражаясь от резных фасадов, от балкончиков и стрельчатых окон. Здесь все совсем не так, как в Берлине. Здесь чувствуется Юг, чувствуется плавящее камень солнце, странные морские существа, которых Кристоф даже в самом страшном сне представить не мог, слышатся напевные стишки местных рыбаков. Здесь шелестят пальмы, а в высокой траве иногда можно заметить странных, забавных существ, похожих на еловые шишки.

Кристоф провожает взглядом запозднившуюся красавицу в легком, желтоватого оттенка платье, плотно облегающем тонкую талию. В воздухе духота, и он почти воочию видит, как липнет к бархатной коже тонкая нижняя сорочка, вся повлажневшая от пота, и как довольно, высвобождено вздыхает эта красавица, стоит только снять с нее плотный корсет.

Девушка прячется за полами шляпки и длинными ресницами, ускоряет шаг. Видимо, чувствует волну похоти, и Кристоф смущается. Он так давно здесь… Без единой весточки с родины. От родителей не пришло ни одного письма, но Кристоф не винит их: мать и отец старые. Гораздо обиднее, что нет ничего от нее… Наверное, она уже и замуж успела выйти, пока он тут кукует под зноем и пока кожа его становится бронзовой и иссушенной от ветра. А она ведь любила водить тонкими пальчиками ему по груди и вздыхать с ноткой зависти, что у нее кожа не такая белая.

Кристоф улыбается воспоминаниям. Все они кажутся ему песком, пылью, что покрывает здешние улочки: белая и невесомая, она вьется в воздухе, сверкает под крыльями местных диковинных птичек — таких маленьких, что их можно заметить лишь по блеску перьев.

Наверно, стоило уже забыть о Марте и ее рыжих кудрях, но иногда… Когда по улице ему навстречу плывет какая-нибудь мулатка или даже знатная госпожа — Кристоф вспоминает. Не лицо. Мягкие руки и жаркую узость. Ему отчаянно не хватает женского внимания.

Наконец, он видит знакомую вывеску. Почти забыв о больной руке, тянется к волосам, проверяя, все ли в порядке с укладкой, морщится, когда вспоминает о ране — руку до локтя будто протыкает огромная швейная игла.

Он все же решил прийти. То ли чтобы развеяться, то ли чтобы не дать Паулю очередной повод раскрывать рот.

Пауль слишком много говорит.

Помещение паба встречает Кристофа ароматом местных папирос, звоном стекла и взрывами смеха. Здесь полумрак, и стен почти не видно за рыбацкими трофеями, пошлыми картинками и дымом.

Как и обычно, на небольшом помосте играет оркестр. Скрипка, глуховатый, низкий барабан, бандонеон² — звуки сплетаются в знакомые ритмы — незамысловатые, и оттого такие влекущие и заразительные. Подобные звучат по всему городу, доносятся по ночам с окраин, где люди с черной кожей и белыми зубами, такие непривычные для глаз европейца, танцуют и поют, устраивая помолвки и свадьбы. Этим ритмом живет весь Буэнос-Айрес, и повсюду в пабах и борделях мужчины смеются и соревнуются в умении заплетать ноги в узлы. Странные движения, тонкий аромат смерти и убийственный — пота. В этом танце есть свое очарование, есть частица чего-то первобытного, когда либо победишь противника и получишь самку и землю, либо падешь от вражеских клыков и когтей.

Кристоф смотрит, как один из его друзей, Виктор, умудрился соблазнить на танец официантку, и сейчас старательно делает вид, что не лапает ее за узкую спину и округлую ягодицу. Девушка краснеет и млеет в его руках, повинуясь напору. Кристоф хлопает вместе с остальными, когда танцующие завершают круг эффектным па, и думает о том, что после обязательно поймает знойную вертихвостку и тоже потанцует с ней. Или просто прижмет к стене, впиваясь в шею, разрывая белый воротник пальцами.

Он подсаживается к остальным за круглый столик, улыбается, отвечая на приветствия. Перед носом опускается запотевшая кружка с пивом, Пауль рядом улыбается, кивая, и Кристоф, сделав несколько огромных и шумных глотков, придерживая на голове кепку, почти половину стакана выливает себе на руку. Рану щиплет и дергает, бинт, который он сменил, сразу становится мокрым и едва заметно — розовым. Кристоф не уверен, что подобное сыграет свою роль, сделает все как-то лучше, но уже все равно. Они смеются и кричат, заказывают еще пива, каких-то местных морских гадов — нежных, мягких, без единой косточки, с восемью мягкими конечностями, на каждой из которых присоски. Они обжарены на углях, сбрызнуты чем-то кислым, и отлично идут под пиво. Вокруг гам, шум, крики, надрывается оркестр, и Кристофа — то ли от скудной закуски, то ли от температуры ведет и шатает. Опьянение пополам с бредовым расстройством накрывают с головой, он смеется, обнимается с кем-то, свистит так, что закладывает в ушах, когда двое смельчаков замирают посреди пустого пространства между столиками, сложив руки в вальсовой позиции.

Это привычно и в этом нет ничего такого: двое танцующих мужчин. Мягкое шарканье по доскам пола, замысловатые, плавные шаги, напряженные спины. Их тут много: и немцев, и англичан, и французов, и они все держатся вместе. Они все мечтают вернуться домой кем-то, кто смог чего-то достигнуть, кто смог раздобыть денег для семьи, оставшейся где-то там, за океаном. Никому не хочется превратиться в кусок дерева, неспособного два слова связать в комплимент для красивой девушки.

Избыток агрессивности и мужского, ущемленного отсутствием любовных связей с местными дикарками, самолюбия тоже нужно выплескивать и компенсировать.  
Поэтому Кристоф с улыбкой смотрит на партнеров по танцу, потягивает пиво и любуется тем, как стены паба покачиваются перед глазами. Уже знакомая официантка улыбается ему откуда-то из завитков сигаретного дыма. Или ему так просто кажется. Завывает скрипка, мягким рокотом большой кошки вторит ей бандонеон, и ритм барабанов мешается с пульсацией в руке. С пальцев капает кровь, и Кристоф растерянно потирает ладони, размазывая красное и соленое, а затем снова прикладывается к пиву.

— Эй, Шнайдер… Пойдем, может?

Голос Пауля долетает издалека. Хотя сидит он близко, так, что жмется грудью к плечу Кристофа, когда проговаривает эти слова на ухо, так, чтобы было слышно за воем оркестра.

Кристоф задумчиво смотрит на запыхавшихся танцоров. Светя довольными улыбками, они покидают танцпол, давая место и очередь следующим счастливчикам-смельчакам. Кристоф не смельчак. И уж точно не счастливчик.

— Я не танцую.

Он мотает головой, поворачивается к Паулю. Сейчас его глаза темные, насыщенные. Зеленое мешается с коричневым, и взгляд Пауля приобретает демонический окрас, прожигает бездонной чернотой. Кристофу неуютно смотреть в эти глаза, неуютно видеть в них что угодно, помимо насмешки или обычного безразличия с налетом вежливости.

— Мы оба достаточно пьяны, чтобы на завтра не вспомнить об этом. Или боишься, что я окажусь лучше?

Пауль улыбается, Кристоф — нет. В зале душно, в зале так душно, что Кристоф отстегивает ворот своей рубашки, снимает кепку, положив ее на столешницу рядом со своей кружкой, а затем, под громкий свист, встает из-за стола.

Музыканты начинают играть мелодию, которую Кристоф не слышал прежде. Она ниже, чем предыдущие, и не такая легкомысленная. Она пронизана какой-то опасностью и звучит предостерегающе.

Напротив становится Пауль, и свист становится безумнее, сплетается со скрипкой в бешеном вое, и Кристоф почти теряет равновесие. Точкой опоры становится рука, нерешительно скользнувшая по ребрам, сжавшая бок под лопаткой, крыло — чтобы не вырвался и не улетел. Он недовольно ведет плечами, призывая Пауля к приличиям, и тот послушно отстраняется, делает все по правилам — теперь получается чувствовать только тепло ладони, но не ее саму.

Мелодия набирает обороты. Довольно робкая по началу, теперь она звучит почти угрожающе, и бандонеонщик жмет на клавиши все яростнее с каждым мгновением. Кристоф делает шаг — Пауль зеркалит, отступая, будто бы поддаваясь напору.

Они делают несколько па: никаких вальсовых позиций, рук, плеч, талий. Это борьба, это драка. Они сражаются за право обладания. Кристоф старательно следит за шагами, смотря себе под ноги. Со стороны это наверняка выглядит так, будто он прячет взгляд. И плевать.

Сердце стучит все быстрее и отчаяннее, пробитая кисть вторит ему, духота достигает пика. По лицу градом катится пот, щекочет верхнюю губу и виски, и Пауль против воли, рывком и силой, притягивает Кристофа ближе к себе, позволяя вжаться лицом на мгновение в плечо, промокнуть кожу. И снова отстраниться.

Нет, не так просто. Кристоф не позволит ему… Не позволит обращаться так с собой. Он перехватывает руку Пауля, которая снова стремится к его талии, чтобы сжать там, скользнуть выше, без всякого стеснения отбрасывает ее подальше. Пауль в отместку гладит бедро, пользуется тем, что Кристоф нетвердо стоит на ногах, и почти роняет на свою руку, заставляя зависнуть над полом.

— Убью тебя, — одними губами шепчет Кристоф. Крики за их столиком, да и за соседними тоже, становятся невыносимыми, заглушают даже музыку.

В отместку за нахальный жест Пауля, Кристоф проводит его в быстрой дорожке шагов по всему залу, а затем ловко фиксирует ноги, вклинившись коленом Паулю между бедер, заставляет отставить одну и похвастаться растяжкой.

Пауль, почему-то, только улыбается — пьяно и бешено.

Они снова расходятся, и снова потому, что Пауль наглеет, пробегаясь пальцами Кристофу по пояснице. Кружат друг напротив друга, готовые то ли ринуться в драку, то ли снова выделывать пируэты. Не слышно музыки и криков, пальцы снова испачканы красной липкой кровью, испачкана рубаха Пауля — Кристоф касался его у самой шеи раненой рукой? Там на некогда светлой ткани остались пятна, разводы похожего оттенка виднеются на гречишной коже.

Так странно. Кристоф не помнит этого. Какая на ощупь кожа Пауля? Грубая и сухая? Мягкая, едва ощутимо шершавая? Он не помнит, чтобы гладил его там. В жаре и мареве танца все теряется, стираются любые границы, кровь будоражат алкоголь, музыка и боль, жара завязывает сознание в двойной морской узел.

Их снова разделяют считанные дюймы. Кажется, на этот раз они и правда сцепятся в драке, потому что Пауль нахальничает и забывается окончательно. Ребра, грудь, шея — он ведет рукой по телу Кристофа в открытую, без всякого стеснения, второй снова ныряя вниз, по бедру. Кристоф старается уйти от прикосновения, от всех прикосновений сразу, прервать эту пляску смерти, извиваясь всем телом, но Пауль ловит за локоть и возвращает его на место. Разбить ему лицо? Такое забавное, округлое… Острое и хищное сейчас. Кристофу настолько жарко, что укладочное средство на волосах окончательно размякает, и на лоб падают отдельные прядки, мешая видеть и без того смазанную картину паба.

Вместо музыки звучит грохот сердца.

А затем все заканчивается.

Кристоф быстро моргает, приходя в себя, зачесывает здоровой рукой волосы назад к затылку. Губы, горло — все пересохшее, отчаянно хочется холодного пива, и не разбирая, его ли это вообще кружка, Кристоф хватает первую попавшуюся со стола, делая несколько больших глотков. Его всего трясет, и он не может понять, от поднявшейся ли это температуры, или от духоты в зале. Кровь все еще грохочет в ушах, во всем теле, из раны на руке на пол уже упало несколько крупных капель, и Кристоф всерьез раздумывает о том, чтобы потратиться на доктора, когда его ладонь ловят в капкан чужих рук.

— Нужно просто затянуть потуже, перед этим выварив тряпки. У меня есть одна мазь, она поможет избавиться от части боли и жара. Идем.

Кристоф растерянно хлопает глазами. В памяти еще долго будут свежи воспоминания рук на теле, бешеных взглядов, плавящейся кожи и невыносимого ритма, взлетающего ввысь, словно птица… Сейчас же они, эти воспоминания, и вовсе остры, как свеженаточенная бритва. И кровь капает все сильнее.

— Я же обещал проводить тебя. Помнишь?

Глаза у Пауля неожиданно голубые, а ладонь Кристоф забирать не спешит — боль утихает, замирает почти, пока по запястью скользят тонкие пальцы, обещая еще что-то, но что — понять пока не получается. Или Кристоф не хочет думать об этом — сейчас, когда в пабе снова начинает мягко мурлыкать бандонеон.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ - перевод названия "Буэнос-Айрес"  
> ² - язычковый музыкальный инструмент из семейства ручных гармоник. Сконструирован на основе немецкой концертины. Поначалу использовался для исполнения духовной музыки в церквях в Германии. В конце XIX века был завезён в Уругвай и Аргентину, и вошёл в состав танго-оркестров.


End file.
